


An Error Of Transmutation

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best laid plans of Dante can go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Error Of Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Genderswitch (open word count) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

Oh, this will NEVER do!

I really should have waited longer, to make sure that damn fool boyfriend of hers wasn't going to try coming back for his pretty.

The transfer seems to have gone nearly as planned. There's the usual wear on the stone, of course, but no more than the usual.

Nearly as planned.

My old used-up body is lying on the floor, a spent husk.

 _Her_ body is lying warped and bloody at the edge of my transfiguration circle - I don't dare clap for something like this transfer, too many things can go wrong.

And I'm in his because he _had_ to come charging in and push her away from me.

The fool.

Oh well, I'd have had to kill him anyway once he came back, even if he'd waited until I was finished. This is easier than that.

It's an odd difference, though, one that will, of course, never do.

He's a bit older than I like my new bodies to be, and female alchemists are just better at slinking under society's detection.

I look at myself in the mirror on the wall.

Hmm. Older, but not too shabby.

It shouldn't be too hard to get a suitable female alone.

Now, untraceable and clean may be issues.

I sigh. At least I have a plan.

I clap my hands and a moment later I have two priceless, but small, Xingan vases sitting on my floor and several very sparkly diamond necklaces. That should be more than enough if 'clean' requires plying with gifts, and there should be enough left to set up a new identity without having anyone ask too many questions.

Even the traces of blood and the chalk are gone.

Now, how do these dear blessed idiots walk without hurting themselves...


End file.
